


All I Need is Your Crazy Love

by anniesardors



Series: Like a Love Song [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesardors/pseuds/anniesardors
Summary: A bucket list: a number of experiences or achievements that a person hopes to have or accomplish during their lifetime(Or where Hailey asks Jay what is on his bucket list, but the only thing he still wants is a life with her)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Like a Love Song [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	All I Need is Your Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for your lovely feedback on all the fics lately. Each and every comment is so incredibly sweet and appreciated! This is my submission for day 6 of the Upstead Valentines Love Song Challenge on Tumblr
> 
> Today's prompt: Die a Happy Man by Thomas Rhett
> 
> (Note: This fic is the same premise as a fic I uploaded last week, called Smiling at the Unknown. I wrote this fic before 8x05 aired and then someone left the request for Smiling at the Unknown. Just in case you were wondering why the two fics are pretty similar, that's why!)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Jay, you have to have _something_!"

"I'm trying!"

"No, you're not!"

Jay lets out an exasperated sigh, throwing his head against the back of the couch. As he looks over at her, sitting in leggings and his old academy sweatshirt, shaking her head with a smile, he can't even pretend to be frustrated.

"What's the point of this?" He asks her, a small smile growing on his lips seeing her so worked up.

"Everyone has a bucket list, Jay."

It started as a simple conversation between Hailey, Jay, and Kevin while they were doing surveillance today. Three hours in the back of the van will do something to your mind and will often take the conversation in strange directions. What started as a simple conversation of what everyone did during their weekend turned into a discussion of the things that they all wanted to do before they died. Their bucket list, Kevin said.

Kevin and Hailey both threw out a few ideas, but Jay was silent. The other two cops teased him, saying there had to be at least one thing he wanted to do, but he wouldn't budge. Thankfully for him, their suspect started to move at that moment, so he was off the hook.

Well, sort of. As they redirected their attention to canvassing their suspect, Hailey mouthed to him "At home."

Which led to their current conversation, sitting here lounging on his couch, Hailey insisting that he must have a few things he wants to do before he dies.

"Hailey, I'm a cop. I've been to war. I've literally almost died multiple times. I don't think I need any more adventure." He reasons with her.

She makes an annoyed face at him, scrunching her features in an undeniably Hailey way. "It doesn't have to be something crazy. It can be somewhere you want to go or someone you want to meet."

Hailey's list had been simple: go to Greece, run a half marathon, get longer than a week of vacation from work.

"Hailey, I'm good really."

She's not buying it. She pulls her legs up on the couch, tucking her feet beneath her. As she kneels on the couch, she turns to see him better. "There has to be something!" She reiterates, throwing up her hands dramatically. "Golf tournament? Go to some beer festival? Anything?"

He sighs, realizing she is not going to give up without a fight. "I have one. But you have to promise not to laugh at me, okay?"

"Okay."

"I want to marry you."

Time freezes as she slowly processes the words. He can tell she was not expecting him to say _that_ by the way incoherent syllables start to fall out of her mouth as she tries to string together a response.

"I'm not proposing." He tells her to calm her nerves. It's been six months that they have been together and while he knows he loves her more than anything in this world and she is it for him, he also knows it is a bit early for a proposal.

(Not that he hasn't been thinking about it more than he probably should this early in the relationship. But he knows for certain that a late-night proposal on his couch after a long day of work is not what she deserves.)

"I've done a lot in my life, Hails." He continues. "I'm happy with where I am at. I think the only thing I really still want is a life with you."

She practically leaps across the couch to kiss him and he hums happily in response, forever thankful for the rare moments he leaves her speechless and she decides just to kiss him instead.

"You're quite the romantic, you know that Halstead?" She cheekily whispers when she finally pulls away.

"Does it scare you?" He asks as she tucks herself into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. They have talked about the future a handful of times, but it's always a vague conversation of "maybe someday." But, here he is, telling her after just a few months that he wants to spend forever with her and it scares him the idea that she might not feel the same way.

"It should." She murmurs. "But it doesn't. I mean I don't want to get married tomorrow, but I want to marry you one day. I want a life with you."

As he kisses the side of her head, he swears he has never loved her more.

"You'd look good in a wedding dress." He tells her before he can filter the words and she just lets out a dry laugh.

"Oh gosh, I don't know the first thing about wedding dresses." She says with a groan.

"You mean you haven't been planning your wedding since you were seven?" He teases because he thinks he knows the answer, but he loves to mess with her.

She shakes her head against him. "For the longest time, I wasn't even sure I wanted to get married. So I'm telling you now, I do not know how to plan a wedding."

"Think we can elope?"

He does not have to look at her to know she is rolling her eyes. "Kim and Will would kill us."

"So, let them plan the wedding then!" Jay says with a laugh.

"They probably will!" She joins in his laughter, letting her hand find its way to his chest. Absentmindedly, she starts drawing random designs on the fabric of his shirt. "It's going to be a small wedding though. I don't think we need a lot of people."

He hums in agreement. Neither of them has much family left, but they are lucky to have a small chosen family that they love like they are blood. Not many people can say they have friends that they would die for and Jay knows he wants them all there when he marries Hailey Upton.

"I want Mouse there." He thinks aloud. "I mean Will obviously is going to be my best man, because he might kill me if he isn't. But Mouse has to be there."

"Of course." She whispers. "I want Vanessa there too."

"Look at us." He tilts his head down at her, shooting her a smirk. "We've already got the guest list worked out. Planning is easy."

She pats his chest and he hears her giggle. "Sure."

His grip tightens on her and they sit there for a few moments, a happy feeling in his belly because Hailey Upton wants to marry him. He knows it's nothing official, just some late-night conversation on his couch, but it makes him want to get in his truck right this very second and buy a ring.

But when she takes the hand that she had on his chest and grabs his free hand, he stops himself. Because he has her and they have time.

"Do you want kids?" His voice breaks the silence after a few moments.

She lifts her head, awkwardly resting her temple on his shoulder so she can see him better. "So we're just having all the big conversations tonight, aren't we?"

"Sorry-"

She lowers her head again, not without rolling her eyes and shaking her head lightly. When her head comes into contact with his chest, she tells him, "Yeah, I think so."

"Me too." He tells her softly. "How many?"

A low long breath escapes her lips. "Two? I don't really know."

He nods. "I think three or four might be nice."

"Four?" Her voice is surprised and she laughs as she peels herself out of his embrace, moving to sit right next to him on the couch, her knees pressed against his thigh, her right side pressed against the back of the couch. "Four is a lot. Even three is pushing it. You are no longer playing man to man. You are playing zone and that's a whole different game."

"We're cops, Hailey! We can handle a couple of small humans."

"Have you ever taken care of a child?!"

He brushes off her question with an amused laugh and she rests her elbow on the back of the couch, laying her head against a closed fist as she asks, "Boy or girl?"

"Both. Probably two girls and a boy."

"Still going with three?" She raises an arched eyebrow at him but can't maintain a serious face when he just keeps grinning.

"Fine." She says with a sigh. "But if we are doing three, it's two boys and a girl. Having two brothers makes you tough."

"No." His answer is quick and Hailey makes a questioning face, but he explains before she can protest. "My brother and I were menaces growing up. We don't need a repeat of that."

"Oh, I can only imagine two little Halstead brothers." Hailey teases and he is sure she is conjuring up a picture in her head of a much smaller Will and Jay being absolute adorable demons.

"So that settles it. We get one boy. All the other ones can be girls." Jay reasons with her as if it were a case at work, not an aspect of their future children who have not even been conceived that they cannot control.

"But you know we are going to get the girliest little girl ever? Hailey points out with a grin. "Tea parties, tutus, all of it. You're going to be whipped."

"Don't you already have me whipped?" He shoots her a cheesy smile and she pushes against his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. Just imagine when it's me and a mini-me. You're going to be screwed."

"I can't wait." He breathes out and it's one of the most honest things he has ever said. Because, when it comes down to it, the only thing on his bucket list is a life with Hailey. A life where they get married and get a house and have babies and a dog. A life where they give their children the childhoods they did not get growing up. It's a life filled with waking up late on Saturdays and making pancakes with their toddlers and taking their children to Disney World.

It's his future children making disgusted faces as Jay and Hailey dance and kiss in the kitchen because even after all the years and all the kids, they don't fall out of love. It's their children growing up in a house where they know what love looks like and they never for a second question if they are loved.

It's a life filled with big celebrations and tiny moments and happy times and crying. And all of it is with her by his side, because that is all he needs in this life to make him happy.

He pulls her against his side yet again and is thankful that she happily complies, slipping herself under his extended arm and placing her head in the crook of his neck as if that were its true home. He lets his arm wrap around her while his other hand intertwines with hers, still reveling in the feeling of their conjoined fingers, even after all these months.

"I haven't been sure of a lot of things," He whispers into the silence of his living room. "But I know we are going to have a good life together. We're going to be happy."

"Yeah, we are."

His eyes glance down to look at her and he knows he is looking at his future. And his future looks good.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr anniesardors for more fics, to leave prompts, or to talk upstead!


End file.
